love_island_itvfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 (UK)
Season 3 is the third season of the British Reality Dating show; Love Island (2015), hosted by Caroline Flack and narrated by Iain Stirling. The season premiered June 5th,2017 and finished July 24th,2017, with Amber and Kem walking out the winners and Camilla and Jamie being the runner-ups. This season also introduced 1 spinoff; A live panel show known as; Love Island: After-Sun was introduced and aired every Sunday evening, also being hosted by Caroline Flack. Production The third season of Love Island was confirmed once again on Valentines Day in 2017, being hosted by Caroline Flack and narrated by Iain Sterling once more. Casting The auditions were once again opened on Valentines day and the producers were looking for sexy singular male and female civilian Islanders, who would need to send in audition tapes to the producers. The producers would also use social media to find Islanders. The final closing date for the season was July 7th,2017. Villa The first images of the villa were released June 2nd,2017. The villa mainly featured the same layout as the previous two seasons, with the bedrooms getting a redesign, with the bedrooms having all the beds lined up in a row, instead of facing each-other. There were also different aesthetics used this time, featuring a mix of pink, green, blue and white colours. This would be used for both the bedrooms and the lounge. A decking and pool area were also featured once more, featuring a gym. A new look hide-away was also introduced for the season. Bedroom 3.jpg|Bedroom Lounge 4.png|Lounge Bathroom 4.png|Bathroom Hide-Away 3.jpg|Hide-Away Make-Up Room 4.jpg|Glam-Room Decking Area 3.png|Decking Area Gym 3.png|Gym Pool 4.png|Pool Casa De Amour *Main Article:Casa De Amor On June 28th,2017, it was confirmed that a second villa was put into place; a villa called Casa De Amour. This was used as a part of a twist that would be used to test the loyalties of the couples, with eleven new Islanders having been introduced through this twist. Islanders The full starting line-up for the third season of the show was announced on May 29th,2017, one week before the show's launch. Further Islanders would enter the villa throughout the season. Islanders would be eliminated if they failed to couple up, voted off by their fellow Islanders and voted out by the public.On July 24th,2017 Amber Davies and Kem Cetinay came out as the winners. Week By Week Summary Tasks/Challenges Throughout the season, the islanders faced a variety of different tasks/challenges that tested their relationships with one another. Coupling History Like with the previous two seasons, the Islanders were required to couple up with their fellow Islanders in order to survive on the island. The girls would line-up for the boys and would be able to step forward for the boy they were attracted to, with the boy getting the final say on who he coupled with. In Season 3, Marcel picked Olivia, Dom picked Montana, Sam picked Camilla, Harley chose Amber and Kem chose Chloe, with Jessica remaining single. Throughout the season, various re-couplings took place that allowed the Islanders to choose someone different. Ratings Post LI A number of the islanders from this season went on to appear in a variety of other shows after their appearance on the show. These would included shows such as TOWIE, Celebs Go Dating and Dancing on Ice. Media Pre-Season Promo Meet The New Islanders Love Island ITV2 Cancel ALL Your Summer Plans! We're Back on Monday at 9pm on ITV2! Love Island 2017 Most Talked About Moments Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 1 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 2 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 3 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 4 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 5 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 6 ITV2 Love Island Most Talked About Moments Week 7 ITV2 Best Bits Relive Our Epic Summer With Our Best Bits Love Island 2017 Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Reboot Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilians Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Seasons Category:UK Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons Category:Reboot Seasons